The Raven
by ladymouse25
Summary: A retelling combining the Grimm Brother's tales 'Hansel and Gretel' and 'The Old Woman in the Wood' A raven encounters two siblings lost in the woods after having been on a journey with an evil stepmother, he decides to confront the boy and hear his story
1. Chapter 1: Memories of Happier Times

**The Raven**

_Disclaimer: The basic idea for the plot line of this story is from THE GRIM BROTHER's tale The Old Woman in the Wood and Hansel and Gretel. _

**MEMORIES OF HAPPIER TIMES**  
A small girl of only a mere three years of age tottered around the spacious log cottage. Her sky blue eyes gleamed with the excitement of life and a large joyful grin upturned her pale pink lips as gleeful giggles escaped the tiny angel. Her halo was assembled with intertwining dandelion blossoms and daisy blooms that were placed on top of golden curls that tumbled over her shoulders. The delicate wings were made of fine lace and wire rather than feathery bone and sinew. "We're going to catch you, Adela!" A woman, approximately 25 years of age with those same soft blue eyes and had that same big happy smile on her lips, was crouched over, sending chestnut curls plummeting forth, and chasing the tiny angel girl. Her arms were outstretched ready to take the innocent prisoner.

"Me and August will get you!" Suddenly a boy not much older than six along with a man exactly 27 years old jumped from the stairs the young girl had just passed on her journey from the sitting room to the kitchen. "No angel can escape me!" The man proclaimed rushing with his son and wife after his angelic daughter. He had matching golden hair, but he and the boy shared emerald green eyes. And the boy had a dark curly mop of hair that was tousled proving he hadn't wasted time to comb it that morning.

Right as the girl rounded a corner to fly into the kitchen strong, muscled arms scooped the angel up and she squealed with laughter.

"I've got you now! Now and forever, you're all mine!" The man beamed down at his captive before showering her with fatherly kisses.

"Ha! HA! HA! Papa got you! Papa got you!" The boy snickered before his childish features scrunched up in disgust watching the man. "And he's _kissing_ you!" That was the most horrible punishment in the entire world!

"Oh, and you think you've escaped us, have you, August?" The woman asked, hands on hip, head tilted to the side and a mischievous grin on her lips. Just as suddenly she captured her boy in her arms, crushing him against her as he writhed, whined, and tried to escape the limbs. "I think you need some kisses too!"

"Uh! No, mama! No! NO! Ugh! Lemme go!" All of his attempts to wriggle free were unsuccessful as the woman continued to rain down kisses on the unhappy boy.

* * *

Not five years later those same two happy kids being pelted with loving kisses from caring parents stood looking down a six-foot grave. Crystal clear tears welled in the growing angel's eyes, but the boy was stony faced, blank as a slate and silent as a corpse. 

Soft sobs came from the whimpering young girl as she leaned upon a man with slightly, newly graying hair despite his age of 32. His face was shadowed, his eyes tired, staring, unblinkingly down at a coffin he had made of pine wood for his late beloved wife and the mother of his two children.

Adela buried her beautiful face into her father's plaid red shirt, taking in the familiar scent of pine from the trees he cut down each day. It was a smell her mother had treasured, one that the deceased woman now would forever be encased with.

Her death had come swiftly and suddenly. A disease that had it struck ten years earlier the man would have been able to carry his wife to the doctor and buy her the finest medication. A disease that had occurred when the family had been short on money and a woodcutter's pay could provide no treatment for something that could have been so easily cured. A disease that now left the family shrouded in grief. A disease that left the man's daughter with no woman to raise her to be a perfect wife and lady in society. A disease that left the man's son with no woman to tend to his wounds. A disease that left the family with no woman to cook their meals every day, to clean the house, to kiss them good day or night, or to love them. A disease that had taken away everything from them and returned to them only a lifeless corpse and immeasurable anguish.

"Come now, Adela, we must return to the cottage…please, try to collect your tears. We'll see her soon enough. But now we must reminisce with our guests…" Placing a kiss against golden curls he nodded to his son and led his two children back to the home they had shared with a woman who would never return. A woman they had never before left behind.

* * *

The man with golden hair matching the 12 year-old angel's, stood straight and composed as he watched her glide down the aisle with a halo assembled with red roses of love and baby's breath. Her pale pink dress was all lace and ribbons as tears spilled from twin blue eyes that mirrored a woman who had been dead a year to date. A medley of pink and red petals trickled from her hands as she moved to take her place. 

Behind her, a woman with hair darker than the one buried below the surface, stalked with steps that were determined and an air that demanded attention. Her neck was short and a necklace clung to it, heavy with overly large diamonds. Short, fat fingers clung to a magnificent boutique that was beginning to wilt from the heat and lack of water. A long white dress hung from her short stature, clinging to all the wrong places, and trailed a silken, heavily embroidered train that kept catching on the pine benches that she passed.

A young man with emerald eyes that matched the groom's exasperatedly hurried back and forth un-latching the train from each hitch. It was as if even the dead trees were hoping this ceremony would not take place. Trying to keep the inevitable from happening.

There was only a single reason behind the day's events. The man needed a woman to take care of his family. Needed her to groom Adela for society. Needed her to tend to the wounds August received from his roughhousing. Needed her to care of the house chores. Perhaps love would be too much to ask from the woman whose dowry and wealth exceeded limits, but they didn't need her love.

To an outsider one might see the proceedings as long, overly elaborate, and intensely dull. But to two young children watching another woman stand beside their father and steal away the title 'Mrs.' from a dead woman and with her false smiles, promises, and affections…the event was short, played in fast-forward, and before both of the children knew it the pair had confirmed their actions with 'I do's and sealed the contract with a none-too-romantic peck.

The woman in the grave was now just that, a woman in the grave. Her title belonged to a lady with blood red lips and alligator shaped teeth. Her jewels, fancy dresses, and homey apron that signified she was a real woman, wife, and mother were handed over with tears and fictitious smiles to a lady who perceived them as plain, simple, and over all shameful.

No they didn't need her love, but it would have been nice to receive some compassion. If only the torn girl and devastated boy knew what lay ahead for them. If only they knew what course the alligator lady would take to keep the glittering diamonds on her neck…perhaps the father would have re-evaluated his perceptions of this new woman.

* * *

_((So, first part is all done. Heh, be gentle now with your comments. First story I'm sharing with the world and submission on here, so, easy on me. This is just the history of the two kids, so there's still a lot to go and only a week left of school for me, so I shan't keep ya'll waiting too long, if anyone likes this so far that is…))_


	2. Chapter 2: Misperceptions

**MISPERCEPTIONS **

"August! August you better not be eating sweets again! Adela, what are you doing! Reading by the window again? Get away from there! NOW! Work on your sewing like a proper young lady!" The Alligator Lady was in one of her moods again. Married barely a year now and all ready the façade of a proper woman with an occasional halfway decent smile had shattered to reveal a true demon. Orders were all that spewed from her alligator teeth embedded mouth and forget about 'good day's or 'good night's. The only day worthy of being the recipient of a 'what a beautiful day today is!' was a day when this new woman could go to town with August and gobble up every gem and expensive piece of cloth.

August, who had recently taken an apprenticeship at the village's bakery, rolled his green eyes and settled himself into a corner of the window seat to flip through a book filled with literature on the mysteries of life. She'd caught him once about a month after she had married his father eating a sweet hard candy without permission and ever since he was a criminal, never to be trusted again.

A wince stole over his handsome face hearing his sister being scolded for the exact same action. His mother had always read stories to them, much rather she had pushed him into novels at a young age and had started doing the same to Adela. Unfortunately after her demise, so too ended the solace both children had sought in books. That seemed to bea talent this new woman in his father's life had; mocking and destroying anything that had been associated with his mother. She was no longer welcome in the new woman's home. No longer needed.

Adela stood from the window and replaced the book on a close by shelf. Unlike her brother who would usually put up a fight over any particular dense command, Adela rather meekly obeyed. Her father had told them both time and time again to humor the Alligator Lady, so…she did.

One would think the woman would be satisfied seeing the girl jump so quickly to obey, but not this lady. "I get no respect in this house! Just two ungrateful brats that never do as they're told! I'd like to see what suitable young man will marry you, girl! You don't know how to keep house, why all you do is sit and read! Foolish things books are. Turning young girls into downright whores!" The woman shifted about the study, plucking up a duster and needlessly sweeping it over shelves and tables. "…And you're Father supports such nonsense. Well. I'd like to see what your dowry is going to be. Seeing as how he spends whatever little money he gets on those papers already filled with ink! You are sure not getting any of _my_ money." Her movements stilled as she paused plucking a small painted portrait from the mantel of the deceased mother before her disdainful tone continued. "And your dead mother left you nothing. Why if she hadn't been such-"

"Stop this now." Though the young man was only sixteen years old, his voice had long since deepened and the baritone voice was cool and quiet. His large hands were curled into fists at his sides, kind emerald eyes like his father's now blazing with fury. How dare this, this ghastly replacement try to criticize his Mother? "How dare you speak ill of our mother when you never even met her! And those books you loathe so passionately at least made Adela-" Horrified the Alligator Lady simply watched her step-son appear in the room. It was frightening for her to see him so lividly upset. August was a good deal taller than her and she knew from the various street fights he kept getting into how strong the boy was. He rarely lost a clash once involved. But all too soon that fear crept away replaced by a smug smirk as her twin beady eyes caught sight of something lurking unknown to August.

"August, that is quite enough. May I see you for a moment." It wasn't a question. He didn't even have to turn around to identify whose colder, disapproving, commanding voice had spoken behind him. His father. Without another word he turned away from the other woman and his sister who had been frozen by the bookshelf in astonishment watching the scene unfold before her, unable to do anything.

"What are you doing just standing there! Get to work on your sewing! I want to see a good portion of it done before supper!" The woman snapped at Adela after the men left the room.

* * *

"Now, son," the older man began with a tone full of sympathy and exhaust. Having just returned from another long day in the woods hauling fallen trees, this wasn't what he was hoping to come home to, albeit he expected it. "…I know it's hard for you to see another woman trying to be your mother, but it's hard for her too you know. She's never had children before and now to take on two all of a sudden….it's not easy for her. Can just please try and be more accepting of her? Just do as she says and bite your tongue. If not for her then for me?" 

August just looked at the man unsure of what to say or do. He was compelled to rebel against his father's defense for the new woman, but this was also a man he loved and looked up to. How do you argue with a man you respect? "Fine. But at least tell her to stop badgering Adela and scolding her for reading. It's not right how much your wife reprimands her when Adela goes out of her way to try and please her."

With eyes that mirrored his son's the elder searched the young man for…something. A soft sigh escape his lips as he shook his head. "Is that all you see her as, son? My wife?"

"What else should I see her as? My mother?" Was the curt reply. The Alligator Lady would never be his mother. Not even close.

"No. She can never replace your mother." He said softly. "I'll talk to her." Both stood in silence for a few moments now that the problem had been resolved. "Do you remember when we use to dress Adela up in wings and your mother-"

"-would make her a crown of flowers? I remember." A slight smile spread across August lips. "She's always been the angel in the family."

"You both were angels." Corrected his father.

"Were?"

The man laughed softly. "Are. On some days you are at least. On others…. well…it's questionable."

"Thanks." Shaking his head after the sarcastic laced word emerald eyes dropped to the floor as the silence stretched on. "We would have been fine without her…we didn't need her…" Both didn't have to ask whom the 'her' meant. It was clear that both Adela and August didn't have a natural fondness for the Alligator Lady.

"I know…but I needed her." The young man did not look up at his father; not wanting to see what emotion might be playing on the elder's face. Better to remain ignorant on some subjects where the heart was concerned.

* * *

And so life went on. The hatred the new woman had towards her husband's children just as evident as their hatred for her. And matters didn't improve much when months later a jubilant lady with teeth a little too sharp gave her husband the glorious news late one night that she would soon have a child of her own. Growing in the dark confines of her belly was what should have been a blessing for the entire family to share. But all Adela and August could think about was how horrific life was going to become after the new addition was born. No, this was not happy news for every one.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Learning to Cope

**LEARNING TO COPE**

As expected the baby bundle of joy was not, as both August and Adela suspected, such a bundle of joy after all. Two years later, fifteen year-old Adela felt more like the nanny then a girl who should be out at dances and giggling with friends while looking at the young men laboring in the village. Instead she was kept inside watching a rather vulgar two-year old that seemed to have everything it could possibly want at that age. His mother claimed she was feeling too ill or too tired and that Adela should be grateful to have such a learning experience.

The young woman, on the other hand, would much rather have been outside and as far away from the cottage as possible.

The tiny golden haired angel had grown into a very beautiful, sophisticated young woman with an angelic heart. Her chubby face had smoothed and taken on a beauty that was strikingly resembled and was often compared toher own late mother's.

None of this sat too well with her father's wife who was ever increasingly jealous of her stepdaughter's looks and her stepson's success in his employment. Hearing the village's praises of them both was irritating when no one spoke of her own baby. He was the most beautiful baby that had ever been born! Why did they not see that? There were many beautiful girls in town and other bakeries that could rival even August's handiwork…but not so many beautiful babies!

"My dear. We have to talk…" Glancing up from where she was bent over a letter to her mother, the woman looked up at her husband. Great. They had been having financial trouble lately; she really didn't want to hear this right now. She had to tell her mother all about thesilk outfit she had just gotten tailored for her little baby boy.

"Not now, dear husband. I need to finish this letter then feed the baby." She continued to write her letter.

"No. Now. Adela can watch the child for a little while longer." Pulling up a chair the man sat down next to his wife. A hand was laid lightly on her wrist and her thick fingers dropped the ink pen. "We don't have any money left, my dear. It's all gone."

"Nonsense. I had a large dowry and what with your job…there is no possible way all that money is gone." Having never been without before, the woman was in complete denial at the vary idea that they may be penniless.

"I sold the last of my late wife's gowns and jewelry today to buy what we needed for supper. There is nothing left. My pay is not enough to support us…" The man's voice was oddly calm and collected. He had spent the past few weeks anxiously trying to stretch what little they had left a little while longer. It had all been his fault after all. He should have watched the money with a closer eye, limited what his wife spent, and caught this problem sooner. He'd spent too many nights contemplating and beating him self up over the issue.

The Alligator Woman purposefully avoided his gaze, looking everywhere but at him and trying to act calm despite her now racing heart and very _un_-calm feelings. No more newjewelry to show off in town or frilly, cute clothing for her son. Some how that didn't seem fair at all. His two little monsters had grown up with everything they ever wanted and now her precious baby would be left in rags? "Well, I-I'll just ask mama and papa for money. I'm sure they will help you and me and the baby until we can back on our feet. They have enough money…"

The man's heart may have lightened and his hopes soared, but he hadn't missed her wording. "But what about August and Adela?" The man wasn't stupid. He saw the way his wife looked at his son and daughter. He could only imagine what horrific myths she'd have told her parents. Would they be willing to help his entire family? Or just his wife and the baby?

The woman did everything she could not to cringe in disgust at the very idea of her parent's money going to benefit her stepson and stepdaughter. How could she get out of this one? Too bad there was not a way to lose the two step-children that wouldn't incriminate her.

Forcing a smile, she shrugged stiffly. "They are…family…I can ask mama and papa in this letter. Now, please, my dear husband, can you leave me in peace so I can finish this and then feed our baby boy?" If she thought hiding that cringe was difficult it was nothing compared to admitting the kids were family with a straight face. But it ended up being worth it when she glanced up in time to catch his smile of approval. That just showed how gullible the man was.

"Of course." Standing he gave her wrist a pat. Moving to stand behind her, he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her dark tresses. "I love you."

"And I love you. Now go and play with your baby boy." Listening to his retreating footfalls, the woman once again picked up her pen.

What could she say? That both her child and husband's rotten kids needed help? That wouldn't do considering all the bad things she had said about them, but what was she going to do? Her pitiful husband did not make enough and his son was still repaying debts he owed from borrowing various things on his travels between the village and neighboring ones. There was little chance her parents would pay for August and Adela.

Sighing, she took a few more moments to contemplate her decision. It took a long while, but she finally forced the pen to write that the entire family needed help. And that included August and Adela. She was also quick to include her dislike of helping her husband's children and had little choice in the matter. With any luck they would simply refuse to help her stepchildren.

Signing her signature, she slapped a stamp to the envelope, vaguely wondering how long it would take to arrive at her parents. Could they last until then?

* * *

Fortunately they didn't have to wait long for a reply. The Alligator Lady had given August a good amount of some money she had kept hidden away to pay someone to deliver the letter quickly because of it's importance. And within the next week she had her parent's letter clasped within her hands holding letter and more than enough money to feed the family for a few weeks.

The woman was now perched upon the bed she shared with her husband with the letter in her trembling hands. She didn't want to look at it. What if they were annoyed at her for having to pay for the two irritable children as well? What if they commanded her to go back home with their child and leave her husband and his children alone? As much as she hated his son and daughter, she did love him. He hadn't ever taken advantage of her and her money; actually he had never even touched her money besides to buy food with. It was just those wretched children.

The man had left to go buy essentials in the village for the hungry family and medicine for the baby who had caught a frightening chill. He hadn't even taken a second glance at the letter, simply leaving it to his wife to glance through.

"The baby will not stop crying…" Adela's soft voice from the doorway startled the woman and she quickly turned her head towards the young woman. The little brat was so beautiful…and her brother so handsome. How could two almost orphans look so attractive? It was nauseating.

"What did you do? Drop him? Was that the noise I heard? Give him warm water and for heaven sakes go hold him! You will never make a good mother! You won't even console the child!" A glare was in her dark eyes directed at the young woman. Adela did not say another word, just simply nodded and left. The tired look her eyes and the shadows told it all. Despite what the woman said, the younger had been holding the child all day and comforting him while his mother moped about the house and fretted about the letter. The Alligator Lady appeared well rested while the stepdaughter looked as if she was going to fall asleep at any instant.

The so-called 'learning experience' had turned into a full time job. One would have thought the mother was the young Adela rather than the older woman. It was a rare sight to catch the woman doing anything other than playing with the child. Adela was the one who fed it, changed it, and bathed it. So who was really the good mother?

But Adela never said anything. It was easier to accept the begrudging and there was nowhere else for her to go, so who was she to complain? August had yet to fulfill his promise of helping them escape and she could never leave her papa anyway. The small smile and 'thank you' at the end of the day from him was enough for her to continue her caring of her baby brother.

Back inside the bedroom the woman was finally peeling open the letter. And with slight hesitancy she finally began to read it's contents.

Shock was registered onto her face as she continued to read the astounding letter. They wanted her to bring Adela and August to their home. They wanted to _meet_ their step-_grandchildren._ Mama and papa wanted to _meet_ _them?_ Bewildered the woman reread the letter but it only confirmed the qualms. Why in heavens name would they want to be acquainted with the two brats and not her own child? Suddenly irritated at the idea, she reread the letter for the third time desperate for an answer as to why they wanted to meet her stepson and stepdaughter. And that's when she caught it.

The woman had only saw the meaning the words, she hadn't look at the actual _words_. They said they only wanted the two children and her to visit. Nothing about her son _or_ husband. Why would they do that? It didn't make sense. Not when they had agreed in letters that the antics over his two kids made them horrendous. And that would mean she would have to travel alone. That was dangerous.

Unbearably confused now, the woman laid back on the bed and tried thinking over reasons for the sudden invitation. None of it made sense. Why would they send an invitation for her stepson and stepdaughter and not for her baby boy or husband? What would compel them to act so irrationally?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: A Great and Terrible Journey

**A GREAT AND TERRIBLE JOURNEY**

"Dearest, are you ill?" Her husband had finally returned home from the village to find his wife in bed with an arm thrown over her eyes to block out everything and anything.

"We have to talk." Now there was something he had never before heard from his wife's lips. Not with that amount of seriousness to it.

"What's the matter? Adela gave the medicine to the baby…he's no worse…" Concerned the man moved over to his wife's side and sat beside her. Fingers found hers and intertwined them.

"Mama and papa want August, Adela, and me to visit them…" The arm was removed and her twin dark eyes stared up at the man with uncertainty clearly written on her face.

Confused and missing the point, a giant smile spread across his lips. "Well-well, that's splendid news! I always knew that if you and your parents just gave them a chance that-what is wrong? This is a good thing, no? They're finally accepting August and Adela! What could be so wrong?"

"Just your kids and me. My son and you were not invited. Just your kids and me." Exhausted from spending so much energy and time mulling over the small problem, she squeezed his hand lightly and sat up. He didn't understand. Didn't see the problem.

"Well…that is a little strange, but, my love, it's wonderful! They probably know the trip is too long for our little boy and I would have to stay home and care for him. I do not know the way there anyway, you do." The smile was still there beaming at his wife. It had turned out to be a wonderful day after all. Not only had her parent's been willing to help them, but they wanted to meet his children! Finally after three years they would finally all be a family! Why did she look go glum? Surely now with her parents acceptance of his son and daughter, she would give them more of a chance?

Not having seen it from that point of view, the woman thought about his words for a little while. Gaze left him to peer out a window in thought. "I suppose…but there would be no man to protect us…it's so far away and such a long ride…what if we were attacked? Two young, beautiful women left defenseless? Oh, my love, I could never go alone!" Tossing herself at her husband, she buried her face into his chest at the simple idea of bandits doing whatever they so well pleased with her…and that was nothing too pleasant on her part.

The smile lost most of its brilliance and now was simply kind and understanding. "Oh, my dearest wife…August is not a boy any more. He is eighteen years old. A man by society's standards and a good one at that. He would never let harm come to Adela or you. No matter how much he may seem to dislike you, he'd never let harm befall you. He's not an evil child, my love, just a little defiant at times." Arms were wrapped about the woman in a loving embrace, fingers gently combing through her dark hair in a soothing fashion.

Sniffling slightly, her head tilted back to look up at him. Well…she felt foolish. So torn apart at the idea of her parent's accepting the two monsters, she had recklessly unnoticed the holes in her perception. But she could never ask him why her parents were suddenly so willing to accept his children into the family. "I-I suppose that makes sense then…"

"Yes, it does. Now, come. Adela put together a nice supper. Let's eat and tell them of the adventure the three of you will soon be taking." Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he helped her off the bed. A family. That had a nice ring to it. One happy family. Something he hadn't dared called everyone since his wife was made part of his home. Family. What a beautiful word.

* * *

If the Alligator Lady had been shocked by the letter the reaction was nothing compared to August and Adela's. They, like Alligator Lady, could simply not comprehend _why_ they would be invited over to _her_ parent's house. Acceptance into the 'family' or not…why now? Though they faked smiles and 'that's wonderful' both simply kept stealing glances at each other mirroring the question and disbelief. They did not want to be apart of the 'family' that included _her_ and _her_ parents. 

After the dinner dishes had been cleaned and their father and the woman retreated into the sitting room to rock the baby to sleep, August and Adela went outside onto the front porch to speak quietly of their concerns.

"I just don't understand why they would want to meet _us_. She's made no effort to hide from usthat she's writtenstories of how horrible we are to her parents. Knowing how terribly horrendous we both are, why in the world would they want to meet us? I can't believe they don't believe their daughter either…I mean…you saw what they were like at the wedding. She could do no wrong…" August was restlessly pacing up and down the length of the porch, hands clasped behind his back and deep in thought as he spoke.

Adela was sitting on the porch swing with a blanket pulled up to her chin to ward off the cool air. "Perhaps father was right, August, maybe she simply acts like that toward us so we will act better towards her. They are just empty threats and she really has said nothing of the sort to her parents. That is why they want to see us." At fifteen, Adela was still trying to defend the woman who kept her up all night watching a sick baby boy and then criticizing every other move she made. She was too good…too kind. An angel through and through.

"Oh, Adela…how can you be so…trusting? So, so…" Throwing his hands up in the air for lack of a better word to use, he moved over to the swing and sat beside her on the bench. "How do you believe that? How do you continue to be so kind and obedient to that woman when all she does is threaten and ridicule you? She takes everything from you and tosses her own baby boy into your care and yet you willingly accept. You never have once raised your voice or complained. Why? Lord knows I have never been able to do that."

A small, knowing smile spread across the young woman's pale pink lips. "I think the whole village knows that. You are certainly vocal enough with your complaints." Small shoulders shrugged slightly and she shifted herself closer to her brother, cuddling up next to him for warmth. "Papa says we should go…and I trust papa's judgments. I think mama would have wanted us to accept her. She is cruel towards everyone…it's just how she is. How can you hate someone for who they are? I forgive her."

The young man wrapped his arm around his sister and she laid her head with long, golden curls tumbling down her back lightly on his chest, her sky blue eyes fixed on the starry night sky. "You think we should go then?"

"I think papa knows what's best…" Was the simply reply as a cold shiver ran through Adela's slim body. "August, it's wintry out here…can we go back inside or do we need to speak more of this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course, Adela, you can go in. I'm going to stay out here a little while longer to think." His sister hugged him then stood up, tenderly placing the blanket she had been using around him.

"Don't stay out too long, we do not you getting sick too." Turning she entered the cottage and left her brother alone to contemplate all that had been said. Maybe she was right after all. Maybe he was being too critical on the woman and her family.

* * *

"Promise me you'll write a letter as soon as you get there?" An anxious husband wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, who would be leaving at any moment with his two children to visit her parents. 

"Of course, I promise. We'll be fine…like you said, August will protect me." Pulling back from him, she placed a kiss upon his lips. Her words comforted her husband, but did little to re-assure her self. August hated her, if they were attacked he'd make sure Adela was all right, but if it came between saving himself and her, he wouldn't have to think twice.

August glanced at his sister standing beside him afterhearing the Alligator Woman's words.

Shifting from his wife he moved to wrap his arms around his only daughter. "Be careful and try to keep August under control for me."

"Don't worry, I will, papa." Burying her pretty face into the crook of his neck taking in his pine scent, she hugged him tightly. The young woman had never left home without her father close-by.

"That's my angel." Pulling away he patted her arm lightly then moved over to his grown son. "I trust you will keep a close watch on your sister and my wife."

"As always I'll do my best." The dark haired man with his father's eyes nodded.

Embracing his son, hands lightly patted him on the back. "You always make me proud, son. Just try and stay civil for this journey."

Nodding still the young man took a step back as both pulled away. Adela wiped a tear from her eye.

"All right, let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will be back. Where's my boy at? I have to give him another hug." As the woman embraced her son one last time, Adela stepped inside the packed carriage while August got in the driver's seat and picked up the reins.

"Have a safe trip! Say hello to your parents for me, dearest." The man started to wave after the woman had entered the carriage to sit beside Adela and the horses had started to move. "Say good-bye, son." He spoke to the baby boy in his arms who found the scene amusing through his eyes and giggled as his father picked up his small arm and waved it. "And don't forget to write!" The man watched as slowly the carriage faded from distance with the sight of his wife and daughter's arms hanging out the window waving back at him.

A month was too long.

* * *

_((I fixed the previous chapter's errors, soa thank you to InChrist-Billios for pointing them out. I use Mircosoft Word so I catch most of the spelling errors, but sometimes an error results in a complete other word. And a learning experience as well, I learned what a buddle is. Also thank you to everyone else who's commented I really, really appreciate it. :) ))  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Adventure

**ADVENTURE**

The travel was a long one, a good three or four days at least, of long riding. None of it was all too pleasant for any of the travelers and the Alligator Lady was crankier than ever. So it was a great relief when after the third day they stopped for the night at a town's inn.

"You two lock up the trunks. I'm going inside to bed." As she had done for the last two nights the woman left the two children to unpack the carriage.

"She doesn't lift a finger for anything! All she does is sit there and complain! If she doesn't help reload this cart tomorrow morning-"

"August," Adela heaved out a particular heavy trunk and winced slightly, "she's older. And she's worried about her baby. This isn't easy for her. Traveling with us."

"You sound like father." He handed a trunk to a boy to carry the luggage up to the room.

A small smile touched her lips. "Good. How else can I keep you in line?" Mischievously she dipped her hands into the water bucket the horses had long since abandoned in favor of grazing. Stepping closer she shook her hands in front of his face, sending drops of water flying onto him.

"Hey! Proper young ladies aren't supposed to do that!" Moving to the water bucket he cupped his hands underwater then tossed the small pool in his grasp at her.

Squealing she jogged backwards trying to escape the water with little success. "Really? And who says I want to be a proper young lady?" Carefully she took steps closer to him and warily tried to make her way around him to get to the other water bucket without getting soaked along the way.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Adela and August upstairs already clothed in her nightgown and robe, the Alligator Lady watched the brother and sister from her window. She loathed them both with a passion. And seeing them laughing and having fun tossing water at each other did little to help. 

How dare they be able to see her parents before her own child? And how dare they be welcomed into the family after how horrible they both were towards her? And how dare they be well fed and dressed with her parent's money? They didn't deserve it.

* * *

Unable to gather much water in her hands, Adela finally gave up and simply grabbed the whole bucket. 

"Adela, no. Don't you dare! No, Adela. No!" Taking a few steps away, finally the young man turned and started to run with his sister hot on his trail.

Laughing with playful glee she tossed the entire contents of the bucket at him. All of the water hit the young man, fully drenching his entire back.

"Uh! Adeeela! How could you!" Stopping, he shook his arms trying to wring the water out. Turning he looked at his laughing sister in disgust. "You're no angel…that was just plain…evil…ugh." Shaking his head he started running at her.

"August, what are you-" She quickly turned and started running, but her laughter didn't stop.

Grabbing his bucket as he ran past, he tossed at her and succeeded in giving her the same punishment she had given him. Completely dousing her.

* * *

There had to be something she could do to get rid of them. 

Startled by her own thoughts the woman turned from the window. Get rid of them? Was that what it had come to? Killing them off? No. Not killing. Even she couldn't sink that low. But there were other ways to get rid of someone, but how?

There was suddenly not a doubt in her mind. She _had_ to get rid of her stepson and daughter. And she had to make it appear as if it hadn't been her fault.

* * *

The next morning only came too soon and sure enough Adela and August were the only ones repacking the carriage. The Alligator Lady was nowhere to be seen, claiming she had to pick up supplies from the market. August spared no breath muttering his disdain for the woman's actions. 

And sure enough, not long after they had departed from the town she was complaining vocally once more about how uncomfortable she was. Adela heard her brother mumble once or twice something about the woman walking, but the woman either didn't hear or for once choose to ignore something that August had said.

"Why don't we stop for lunch?" Adela said, quite chipper, despite the bumpy ride, and a smile on her lips. Perhaps that would calm the woman down a bit.

It was barely after noon, but all the same August stopped the carriage and started digging for the food while the woman and his sister laid out a blanket to eat on.

"Oh! Here I'll get the basket. Just go sit down." Pushing her stepson out of the way. August looked stunned for a brief moment that the lady was doing something for a change, but didn't complain. Instead he, for once, did as he was told and sat down next to a smiling Adela.

It wasn't a sudden change of heart that spurred the change of antics from the Alligator Lady, much rather this was simply part of her plan to rid herself of the two brats.

Withdrawing the food she carefully turned her back towards the children, shielding from view as she drew a small vial from her pocket that she had gotten from the village earlier than morning.

She had complained to a local medicine man of her sleeping troubles and he had given her a simple sleeping vial. All she had to do was give them each enough to fall into a deep sleep and then simply leave them in the forest. They were both far from home and the village. They'd never make it back. And she'd never see them again. How brilliant was that?

Emptying the vital into a pitcher she had filled with water they had packed, she then returned to the blanket and set down a food platter. The young man and woman started to help themselves to food as the woman started filling cups with the tainted water.

Not much was said during the mean, but both Adela and August noticed the Alligator Lady's lack of thirst. The woman claimed she just was not parched, but seeing nothing too terribly wrong with her actions, the pair continued to drink their own water.

The woman's strange antics continued even after the meal when the same woman who doted on appearance and was disgusted by even the smallest amount of dirt suggested they do something completely out of the ordinary. She suggested they go for a little walk in the woods…to stretch.

"I don't see what the big problem is. I grew up in a heavily wooded area. I know my way around a forest. We won't get lost." She explained innocently as she was putting away the items they had used during lunch.

"But what about the carriage and all of our stuff? It'll be left unguarded!" August was having none of the foolish idea, in truth he was itching to get traveling again.

Adela was silent as her brother and stepmother continued to debate over the issue for a few moments longer. "Well, I think it is a good idea. Just for a little while?" Being the peacekeeper was not easy work with a stubborn brother, but she really wanted to walk around and he saw that.

August hesitated.

"We've seen no one all morning. There's no one around to steal from us." The Alligator Lady reasoned.

A sharp look was thrown at both women. "Very well." He sighed. "But if we're robbed while we are gone I don't want to hear any complaining."

"Thank you, August." There was a happy grin on Adela's lovely face that sent a pang of jealously through a certain woman. That just sealed the deal and her decision.

* * *

As the trio hiked into the dense forest, Adela held onto her brother's hand, blue eyes darting around looking at everything. Ever since her mother had died, the woman had never let her go in the woods back home. 

"Remember when we use to take hikes in the woods with papa and mama?" A small gasp was released from the young woman; causing a startled August to turn to her suddenly, tense with worry.

"What's the matter!"

"Look! The black bird over there…see it?" A pale finger pointed into a tree not so far away where a black raven sat with a somewhat regal air to it. "Doesn't it seem like it's watching us? Oh, it's so sleek and pretty too."

"It's a bird, Adela. They watch everything." The young man went back to staring back at the trail, memorizing markings, and what turns they took. He didn't trust the Alligator Lady not to get lost.

It also didn't take long before that sleeping potion started having an effect on the two children. Slowly their yawns became more frequent and slowly August started losing track of the twists and turns and all too soon gave up completely on trying to track their way.

Adela's slim, light form leaned heavily against her brother, eyelids drooping dangerously low. "Shouldn't we start heading-" over come with a yawn she paused, "-back now? I'm so tired…"

"Soon enough, dear. Just a little farther." With a twisted smile the woman led them deeper and deeper into maze of trees, waiting to make sure there would be no chance they'd be able to find their way back out on their own. "All right. Let's stop here to rest." Sitting her self down on a nearby boulder, the pair just sat themselves right down on the dirt trail.

"Oh-" Adela yawned, "-I am…so tired." Rested her head against August's shoulder she finally completely closed her eyes. "I'm just going to…sleep for a bit…"

Fighting to stay awake, August's head kept falling forward as he fell asleep only to jerk awake once again. Emerald eyes caught the twin cold one's of his stepmother just before his head fell softly to his chest for the final time, gaze closed and in a deep sleep.

* * *

_((I'm thinking there's going to be about three more chapters after this one before it's done ))_


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

**LOST **

The Alligator Lady stumbled out of the forest with a wild grin on her lips. She did it. She'd finally gotten rid of the little brats.

With crazed laughter she started tearing at her clothes and tangling up her hair. After she had completed her tattered appearance, she moved on to destroying the carriage.

The woman spent the next half of the day burying all the remnants of the carriage and the possessions they had taken. Then she tossed herself upon the horse and took off towards the next town with a tale of robbery and narrow escape on her lips.

* * *

The ebony raven landed on a leaf laden tree branch. It's dark eyes trained on the young man and woman below him. 

No one traveled this far into the forest. Not even the woodsmen. Why were they here?

A feathery, noble head was cocked to the side as he curiously watched the sleeping pair. The young woman reminded him of an angel. The way the sun's rays through the trees caught the golden tresses…it made it seem as if she really had a halo.

Making himself comfortable on the branch, the raven stayed there while they slept on, contently watching them.

* * *

A flicker of eyelashes revealed a glimpse of sky blue eyes. A soft sigh escaped pale pink lips. Adela slowly woke up and was greeted not by the familiar walls of home, but by a thousand trees. 

"Oh!" Sitting up she realized the object she had been using as a pillow was her brother and the Alligator Lady was nowhere in sight. "August. August, wake up." Her small hands shook the young man, trying to wake him.

"Mmm…just a few more moments…" Was the drowsy reply she got.

She shoved him again a few more times. "No. Now."

Very, very slowly he opened his eyes, blinked a few times, then the emerald eyes widened. "Wh-"

"August, she's gone!" Panic crept into Adela's voice. "We're lost! She knew the way back and she was kidnapped! August! What are we going to do! It's going to be nightfall soon!"

"What!" Sitting up, somehow he had wound up lying on the hard ground and the groan of pain proved he was hurting for it. "Adela. Adela, calm down." He took her hands in his. "Why would someone kidnap her and leave us? Or at least you? You're young and beautiful, Adela. She wasn't kidnapped."

"They what happened to her, August? You cannot possibly-" Abruptly she stopped seeing the hard look in her brother's eye. "No! You think she left us! She may not be the kindest of people, but…how can you think _that_?" Pulling away from him, she stood up and was suddenly the one doing the pacing. "No. You always believe the worst of her. She is probably out there hurt!"

August watched her deny his thoughts on the matter and then get up and do what he always did when he was distressed. Pace. "I hope she is, Adela. Don't give me that fierce look. I hope instead of leaving us here she really was kidnapped. But it doesn't make sense." It was a hopeless battle with a woman who would never choose to see the worst in people if she could help it. Not that his battles with his sister were ever successful. Those big blue eyes and smiles usually got him every time.

"No, it wouldn't for someone who never gave her a chance in the first place." Finally overwhelmed, the young lady collapsed onto the ground, tears overflowing. "Oh, what are we going to do!"

Sighing softly he moved over to his sister and sat besides her, softening just a bit. He was silent for a few long moments taking the time to look around. He didn't even have a clue as to which way they had come from and what with all the twists and turns they had made the chance of making it back soon was slim. "I'm going to go look for firewood. .We won't make it anywhere before nightfall. Maybe with luck I'll find some edible berries too." He stood and she rose with him.

"I will go to."

"No. You stay here. With luck maybe you're right and she just left for a few moments. You should stay here incase she returns. But if anyone else comes you give a shout, you hear? I'll be back in moments." Adela nodded in understanding. "Good." With only a slight pause he threw his arms around his sister in a tight hug. "I'll be back soon." Turning he set off in a random direction, memorizing the way as he went.

How long could they survive in the woods alone?

* * *

The raven watched as the young woman slowly awoke like a princess. He saw the pair argue and witnessed the young lad leave. But he still didn't understand why they were there. 

Spreading his wings, the bird glided down from a branch to land before the young lady. His head was tilted to the side as if in question.

She spotted him. The same dark, pretty bird she had seen while walking. Was it following them? What did it want? Should she shoo it away?

Before she had a chance to come to a decision it flew off.

The raven decided he didn't have enough courage to ask the angel why she was wandering so deep in the forest, so instead he flew off in search of the lad.

It took a little while to find the young man, but the bird eventually did. He had gone a good deal away from where he had left the young woman.

Perching himself on a low branch on the pathway the young man was taking, he let out a soft chirp before speaking. "Hello."

* * *

Every log the man picked up was too damp to even think about using for firewood. So he continued to go deeper and deeper into the woods in search of a log that was dry enough to support a fire. 

August did not even notice the bird land before him on a branch, so intent on finding a log. In face he didn't even hear the bird's first word until it calmly, politely, and a little more loudly repeated itself.

The lad couldn't believe what he heard at first and his head snapped around in all directions trying to find another soul around, but was unsuccessful. Finally his eyes came to land on the black bird. Maybe he was hearing things. A bird cannot talk.

"Excuse me, but I was curious as to why you were here…"

The young man simply blinked at the bird. Only a few moments left alone in the woods and all ready he was hearing things.

"Oh…are you mute by chance?" The raven paused thinking that notion over. "Well…no, I suppose you wouldn't be considering you were talking to that angel of yours."

This was crazy. How could a bird be talking?

"You're…you're…you talk." August finally managed in an incredulous tone.

"Ah…so that's what had you so stunned…" The black bird nodded in understanding. "Yes. I am able to communicate with humans. Now. What are you and, your wife, doing all the way out here?"

"My-my wife?"

"The beautiful woman with golden hair? Surely such a treasure would all ready have a husband?" The bird shifted on his branch.

"Adela!" It was a bit un-nerving hearing a raven speak so passionately about a human woman…and his own sister no less. "She's my sister. Not yet a wife either."

That seemed to spark something in the ebony raven. "Really?"

"Yes…well…look we're lost. Do you know where the main road is?"

"No." Was the straightforward reply. "You never did answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I see…what does it matter why we're here?" The young many was suddenly filled with angry frustration not only because he was lost and the raven was no help, but because he was talking to a bird for heaven's sake!

"I suppose it really doesn't. I just…well it's a little boring here in the middle of nowhere. I…well…you…well…" The bird was a bit flustered now and unsure of what to say to explain him self. "I was just interested and curious, that's all."

Feeling slightly guilty August glanced around. "I'll make you a deal. If you can find some dry wood and edible berries, I'll tell you our entire story."

Perking up the bird grinned, well he would have at least if he would have had lips. "Deal." He made to fly off, but August stopped him.

"Just a moment longer. Please leave my sister alone. She's distraught enough as it is, she doesn't need to witness a talking bird." The raven watched the young man for a few long moments before nodding and flying off. August couldn't tell if he had offended the bird or but, he was sure, however, that the raven would not be spouting love sonnets to Adela anytime soon.

* * *

True to his word the raven returned and led August to an apple tree with completely dry limbs. And growing at its trunk were bushes filled with red and blue berries. 

"The sun will set at any moment now. Meet me back here tomorrow just as the sun is starting to dip in the sky." Taking off from the branch it had been perched on; August nodded and began to collect apples, berries, and wood to take back to Adela.

* * *

After receiving news of the attack it took the aging man only a day and a half of long, hard riding before he was at his grieving, shaken wife's side. 

He couldn't believe it. They were gone. His two beautiful children. Gone. Forever. The last and most precious thing he had left from his first wife. Gone.

"I was so scared…I thought they were going to find me and do horrible things…I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again." Breaking into sobs the woman clung to her husband.

"It's all right, you are safe now…do you know if Adela or August got away?" But that just drew louder sobs from his wife and no answer.

Maybe they were still out there. Maybe they were with his late wife. Maybe he would never know what became of them.

* * *

As the long days and nights stretched on Adela made herself busy by building a lean-to shelter with August that had a knack for crumpling in on itself. In the evenings she would bathe herself, keeping hold of just a single piece of lady refinery while August left to get more food and firewood. 

Much to the young man's surprise he found himself telling the raven the complete story of their lives rather than just a shortened version of the travel leading up to his stepmother's abandon of them. And what surprised him even more was how intently and sympathetically the black bird listened. It was as if he really cared.

On one particular evening August had finished their tale and both him and the raven sat, or perched as would be the case of the bird, in extended silence, when August realized the bird did have a sort of regal quality about him. Rather than settling down, the bird stayed up right, and intent. If a bird could sit with a straight back and perfect posture then that's the way the raven sat and moved.

"I believe I now must warn you of the danger lurking in this forest, friend." The bird's voice sounded troubled. "There was a young couple that lived in a town like the one you stayed in before you got here. One day the man left the woman. Left her and the town without a word. Some people in the village started saying he had left to pursue a beautiful tavern woman, so some of the young boys started teasing her, tormenting her because she had been abandoned by her own husband for another woman." The rave shook his head sadly. "She moved out here, into the forest swearing off men and promising to kill any that came her way. In her old age she has lost her eyesight, but she can smell a man. She'll entice you in and then you'll become her prisoner.."

"Wait. Are you telling me this woman actually lives here in the forest?" If he had before thought a talking bird was mad then this new tale was completely over his head. And the bird sensed that.

The black bird took his time forming a careful answer. "Yes, but I am telling you this to warn you. She's not a force you want to reckon with. Trust me. The temptation she gives you will be great, but you must ignore it. Did you hear me? You must not give into the temptation! Do you understand?" The bird was obviously quite agitated and was about to fall off his branch.

In all reality August was simply terribly confused, but sensing that admitting his confusion seemed like a bad idea he choose to nod instead. "Yes. I understand."

Visibly relaxing at that the bird bobbed his head up and down. " Good. Now I must go. It's just about time for the sun to disappear for the night. If you go around the tree you will find a hole in it and inside there might be some things you'll need for your house." And with that he flew off.

Inside the tree August found clothes, nails, a hammer, a pot, and dishes. Old, but in perfect condition. How had the bird gotten these things?

* * *

_((Thank you to InChrist-Billios for pointing out the errors that should be corrected now. :) ))_


	7. Chapter 7: Mistakes

**MISTAKES **

The pair built a single room home with a dirt floor and beds made out of daily changed leaves. Much to the pleasure of its builders this one never collapsed.

August built a stone fireplace to keep the chill out at night and allowed Adela to cook inside. He was so proud of his new skill of mason work that Adela kept having to remind him of how many colorful curses had escaped his lips during the process. That usually brought him down from his high and mighty horse.

In the evenings they still spent a few hours alone. Adela had started planting a flower garden not far from the one she had started for berries and the various other edible plants they had found.

August still went to visit the raven. He never told Adela about it however. But then raving about a talking bird didn't seem a wise idea.

Unbeknownst to August, the raven still watched the young woman from his perch on a branch high above. But true to his word the raven never spoke to her.

And so a year passed by and August became 19 years old and Adela 16.

* * *

August had gone to bathe in a near-by stream one evening, leaving Adela to erect a scarecrow she had assembled to stand guard over her two gardens. 

The raven watched from his usual spot as the stick…thing was hammered into the ground. What was his angel doing?

When she went back inside the shelter to check on a soup she was cooking he flew down and landed on one of the scarecrow's outstretched arms. Peering closely at its face with berry smudges in the shape of eyes and a smile he didn't notice the young woman emerge from her home and peer closely at him.

"Well so much for scaring away birds." She sighed and the bird jumped around and hopped backwards away from the lady and towards the scarecrow's head. "Oh, I did not mean to frighten you, Mr. Raven. Although that was supposed to be the purpose of my scarecrow." Recognition registered in her eyes as both she and the bird stared at one another. "You are the raven we saw when we first came here, are you not? You are so pretty you must be."

Adela kneeled and reached into a small, growing berry bush and picked a couple ripe berries. "Well, since you are a friend." Standing she then extended a finger out to the raven so he could hop on.

He in turn backed up more, hit against the head of the scarecrow, chirped in surprise, and flew up and landed on the scarecrow's head.

Restraining herself from giggling she shook her head lightly. "I am not going to hurt you. Come on. I was just going to give you some berries."

Warily the raven watched her and eventually hopped closer before cautiously perching himself on her finger.

Bringing her other hand with the berries up to his beak, she smiled as he nipped a piece off one and gulped it down. "There. See? I won't hurt you." The raven began to nip at the berries with more enthusiasm.

When he finished he nipped her finger lightly, but Adela could tell it was in affection, and he hopped onto her shoulder.

Reaching up she lightly scratched the top of the raven's head.

"Adela?" August paused in mid-stride seeing the raven on his sister's shoulder. "Wh-what is that thing doing? Get away from her!" Moving quickly to the young woman's side he swatted away the raven. "What were you doing? That thing could have bit you! Who knows what diseases it could be carrying!"

"August, calm down. I am fine. The bird didn't do anything." She watched him in confusion. The bird had quickly flown off after the first swat.

"I'll be back in a little while." Turning he headed back through the woods to a place he often visited in the evenings.

"August…" She stared after his retreating form wondering exactly had just happened.

* * *

The raven heard the man storming through the forest before he even saw August. What was the human so upset about exactly? 

"Bird! Where are you!" August was clearly not a calm man.

"What's the matter? Why are you so upset?" The black bird was perched on a branch in the apple tree that August had gotten the supplies from. The one that had berry bushes surrounding it. The same one he met the bird at every evening. But now the raven sat just out of the young man's reach. Just as a precaution.

"You promised me you wouldn't talk to Adela!" August was feeling very protective of his little sister at the moment and also very betrayed. He also didn't want his sister having to deal with a crazed, obsessed bird that was seemingly infatuated with her.

Shocked the raven simply blinked at the man for a few long moments. "b-bu-but I didn't. I haven't said a word to her!"

"Then why were you there with her?"

"I watch the two of you sometimes it reminds me of-well never mind what it reminds me of-but I've never gotten that close ever before! I was simply looking at that-that-that thing she put up in her garden and she surprised me! I simply ate some berries she offered. I did not talk to her. I did not do anything wrong." What harm could a small raven like him do?

"Are you sure?" August shot back almost unbelievingly.

"Y-yes."

With a sigh the lad sat on the ground, feeling rather guilty and foolish. The bird had done so much for them. Without it the duo would have never made it. And here he was yelling at the poor thing.

"I apologize then. I guess I'm over-protective when it comes to my sister. She just…she's been through so much, I'm not sure she's ready to deal with a talking raven who thinks she's an angel." If a bird could flush that's exactly what the raven would have done.

"Apology accepted." They sat in silence for a few moments before the raven spoke. "My friend, the Woman in the Wood knows you're here. She's picked up your scent. You have to be extra careful now. She will not harm or touch your sister but she will you if she gets a hold of you."

"I'll be fine." There was a great deal of confidence in August's voice.

"I hope so, my friend. Just be careful on your journey to and from here." The sun was almost gone and the raven took off without another word.

* * *

August wouldn't fully understand all of the raven's warnings until about a week later as he was traveling to the apple tree to visit the bird; he strayed from the beaten path. Lost in a daydream as he walked the young man wandered very off course and by the time he realized it a delicious smell hung in the air. 

It smelled of homemade cookies and the pastry his mother used to bake. And all of the wonderful sweets he concocted in the bakery every day.

So instead of going back, August followed his nose. And it led him to the most bizarre and wonder sight. It was a house. A house made entirely out of cookies, pastries and sweets.

Without quite realizing what he was doing the young man walked up to the house and tore a piece of the gingerbread roof shingles off and ate it. Soon he had a whole section of peanut brittle siding off as well to enjoy.

"Who is nibbling at my house?" A soft, screechy voice from within the house called.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman looking as old as the hills, supporting herself on a weathered cane came creeping out.

August, realizing what he had done, and forgetting about the raven's warning turned to her and flushed deeply.

"Oh, young man, what has brought you here? Do come in and stay for a bit with me. I have better food inside. Come. I won't hurt you." Turning and re-entering her home she left the door open for the lad.

Feeling as if he owed it to her and completely forgetting the raven's warning, August followed close behind and entered the house.

* * *

Adela waited and waited for August to return home that night, but eventually she grew tired of waiting. Nothing had ever caused them trouble before in the forest. She couldn't believe anything terrible had happened. So she went to bed only mildly concerned. 

In the morning he still was not back. Did he return and leave early in the morning? Where was August?

Slightly more worried about her brother she decided to go into the woods and try to find him.

"August! August, where are you? August!" The young woman shouted in the silent air. Where was he?

Adela spent the entire day searching the area, but to no avail. Extremely worried and upset she returned to their home hoping beyond hope he had returned.

"August?" Peering inside the room they shared simply confirmed he was not there.

Lost about what to do now she stepped back outside and saw a familiar pretty bird perched on her scarecrow.

"Adela, I know where your brother is."

* * *

"I don't get many visitors out here, so I will forgive you for your nibbling." Hobbling over to the table where August sat, she had a steaming bowl of soup clutched in her aged hands. 

August ate the entire bowl of soup while chatting idly with the kind old woman. When he was done, he leaned back in his chair with a satisfied look. He hadn't eaten something that good in a long time.

A yawn over took the young man.

"Oh, tired, young man? Well, you'll just have to stay here in one of my nice warm beds." August had finally noticed that while the old woman looked at him while she spoke, she saw him through unseeing eyes. She was blind.

"Oh, no, thank you. I must be leaving now, but I will come back to visit." The man slowly stood, stretched, and yawned.

"Nonsense. Night has fallen. There are dangers out there in the woods. Come. You will spend the night." August, exhausted simply nodded and followed the old woman as she stood and led him to the back of the house. The passed a closed heavy oak door.

"Here we are. Now you get a good night's rest." Turning the old woman hobbled out of the pale, yellow room with only a bed in it and now August.

Yawning again, he nodded, forgetting the woman would not be able to see it.

What could be so bad staying here for a night? She was a kind old lady.

Falling onto the bed, the instant he closed his eyes he was asleep.

* * *

Sore beyond imagination, with a knot in his back, and a painful pulsing in his head, August slowly opened his green eyes and sat up. 

Where was he?

Gaze was looking downward, but instead of seeing the sheets he had fallen asleep on he saw a dirt floor.

What was going on?

Bewildered he looked up to see bars. A quick look around confirmed he was in a cage that was short enough so he couldn't sit up properly. Sitting back down, he scanned the room again. He was in the sitting room, right by the front door. Talk about cruelty. He spotted the old woman sitting in a rocking chair not too far away.

"Let me out of here!" August yelled, shaking the bars.

"Did you really think I'd be so forgiving about your nibbling? No. It's been a while since I last ate meat. I think you'll add a nice flavor to my cabbage soup." The woman went on rocking, her blind eyes staring at the fire.

Shocked at her words the man just sat there. Why hadn't he listened to the raven and been more careful?

* * *

Stunned beyond words for a few long seconds she simple stared dumbly at the bird before questions started to over-take her mind. Had the bird just spoken? How did it know her name? How did it know where August was? Could she trust it? Was she going crazy? The bird could really talk? 

"I-uh-I-he-I" Adela stumbled before she shook her head. If he knew where August was then that was the most important thing. "You know where August is?"

Then raven was slightly surprised her first question wasn't something else, but then it was obvious she was worried about her brother. "Yes. I-I've been speaking with him since you both arrived. I warned him but he did not listen."

Confused and stunned to learn her brother had been talking to a bird for a year without her the wiser, she didn't say anything.

"There is a woman who lives in these woods who preys on men. She has taken your brother and unless we act fast she's going to kill him." The raven didn't waste time trying to softly and gently give her the facts.

That snapped Adela out of her trance. "She'll kill him? Well, where is she? We have to go. Take me to her. Now. I've lost all of my family. I can not lose him too."

"Don't worry, angel, I have a plan." The angel nickname made her pause for a split moment to remember her papa who loved to call her that. "He is my friend and I want to help you, but first I need your help. Do you trust me?"

* * *

_((There's going to be one more chapter than I had originally thought too, so instead of only one more chapter after this one, there's two. And thanks againto InChrist-Billios for pointing out the corrections. :) ))_


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue

**RESCUE **

What kind of a question was that? Did she trust him? A bird? It took a little while for Adela to figure out a honest answer to that question. She had nothing to go on, but his word that he knew her brother. She had no evidence not to trust him and none _to_ trust him.

"I-I" She met the raven's intent dark eyes and slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, I trust you." He knew where August was. She had to trust him.

If a bird could smile that's exactly what the raven would have done if the situation had not been so dire. "I will guide you to her house; enter it, and inside the old woman will be sitting in her rocking chair by the fire, let her do what she will, but pass by her on the right side; further on, there is a door. It is the only one that is closed, so you will not miss it. Enter into that room and you will see a quantity of rings of all kinds lying there. There will be magnificent ones with shining stones; leave them, however, where they are, and seek out a plain, tarnished silver one, which must likewise be amongst them, and bring it here to me as quickly as possible. I promise I will be here ready to help you when you return." The raven then paused and broke his gaze from hers. "Adela, you mustn't say a word while you're there. Your brother will be in that room when you first enter. He'll see you. Call out to you. But you mustn't look or utter a word to him." The black bird looked back over at the beautiful young woman. "If you acknowledge him in the slightest, the old woman will know you're there and then no one will be able to help us."

Slowly the young woman nodded that she understood, but withheld her many doubts. Could she go into a house and do as the raven requested without once looking at her brother? And why did the raven need his ring first?

But despite her doubts she had all ready promised her trust in the raven and she wasn't the kind to back out on her word.

"Lead me to the house." She said with a brave voice that she didn't quite feel. Why wouldn't the old woman notice her? Adela wasn't a fighter, even against an old woman, did she really have much of chance?

Oblivious to his angel's doubts the raven took off and slowly sailed along a path towards the old woman's house with the young woman close behind. He didn't have any doubts or suspicions for the young lady. He had full belief that she could do as he requested. That's why he had asked her to do it.

* * *

With a deep breath and backward glance at the raven perched on a tree branch, Adela slowly turned the doorknob and entered the small house. Immediately her gaze became locked on the far wall, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the old woman, rocking by the fire. 

"Adela." The word was spoken from a voice she knew too well and one that caused her much grief. This was going to be harder than she had first thought.

"Who is there!" A screechy voice shouted out and the young woman froze in her footsteps. "I heard you! Speak at once!"

Remembering the raven's word, she kept her mouth firmly shut, but she was still frozen for a few long moments in dread. She knew. The old woman knew Adela was there.

"Adela. Adela, help me! Please!" Her brother's pitiful voice sounded to her left. But she couldn't do anything to help him. Closing her eyes she took a small step forward. And then another. And another. And another. And another.

"What are you doing by my cooking pot? Go away, thief!" Adela's eyes opened in confusion. She was nowhere near the cooking pot. What was the old woman saying? "You there by my table, leave at once! Don't think I don't see you!" What was going on?

"Adela! What is the matter with you! Help me! Please! She can't hurt you. She can't sense or see you. She just babbles like that. Please! Help! She's going to kill me. She's going to eat me!" Why wouldn't she look at him? What was she doing? She wouldn't even acknowledge him! August was horrified. Here was his chance to escape and she seemed to not even notice.

But Adela did notice and it hurt quite horribly that she couldn't turn around and help him, but the raven had told her not to or they all would be done for. Unknown to August though his words had helped her. He had confirmed the woman could not see and that her random outbursts were just that, random outbursts.

With more confidence now, Adela walked along the right side of the woman, completely ignoring her brother's heartfelt pleas, and instantly spotted the closed oak door. Inside was a table with an enormous amount of rings, which gleamed and glittered before her eyes. She had never seen so many rare and precious jewels in her entire life.

The young woman quickly began to look at all the rings for the one the raven wanted. Maybe everything he had said was a hoax. Just a ruse to waste time so that the old woman could stew her brother while she searched.

Getting a bit panicked, her blue eyes searched around the room after a while. There was no plain ring on the table with all the glittering ones. In a darkened corner of the room she saw a cage, inside were the bony remnants of a bird of some kind. Feeling as if nothing was too crazy at this point, she wandered over to it and peered inside. Sure enough, amongst the brittle bones lay the tarnished silver ring with a precious gem missing from it's setting. Why did the bird need such a hapless ring?

Feeling as if she could explode from so many unanswered questions, Adela simply took the ring out of the cage and bones and got out of the room. Her return trip proved more difficult now knowing she would be leaving her obviously confused and hurt brother alone again, believing he was going to die. And for all his sister knew, probably would.

Unable to stand his pleading she ran the rest of the short way, out the door, and continued running all the way back to their small little home.

"Raven! Mr. Raven! I have the ring! Please! Where are you?" Her blue eyes, welling with tears and fright scanned the area, but the bird was nowhere to be seen. He was not there. It had all been a lie. And her brother would be the one to pay the price.

As the crystal clears spilled down her cheeks, Adela took off running into the woods. The raven had to be there. Somewhere. He had to! She had trusted him! He had to be close by.

"Mr. Raven! I have the ring! Please! I need your help! I did as you asked! My brother needs help! Please! The ring!" Holding up the ring, she ran stumblingly through the woods, crying out her achievement and her brother's tragic state.

The raven had lied to her. He hadn't been where he had said he would be. He had told her to do some crazy task all for nothing. How could he be so cruel? How?

Finally she slowed down and lowered her face into her hands, her slim body shaking in uncontrolled sobs. The raven hadn't waited for the ring. Her brother was going to die. She would be all alone in the middle of nowhere.

Leaning against a random apple tree, she continued to let her tears and anguish flow freely. What a failure she was. She was so far away from the old woman's house; by the time she got back her brother would surely be gone.

Now to an outsider one would most certainly recognize the apple tree Adela had by chance leaned against. It was the same one the raven had led the young lad to about a year ago for food and dry wood. The same one that had mysteriously supplied tools to help build their small home. The same one that August visited every evening to meet the raven.

Adela pushed away a few branches as they poked gently at her hands, but it was as if the tree was letting its branches down. They suddenly twined around the young woman, whose hands had dropped from her face in shock, and just as suddenly the branches were two arms, and when she turned and looked the tree was a handsome, young man. He embraced her and kissed her heartily before showering soft kisses all over her pretty face.

"You did it!' He said in a deep baritone voice between kisses. "Oh, Adela, you did it!" With laughter that wasn't all that soft, he easily picked up the shocked lady and twirled her around.

Setting her back down he beamed at her. His ebony hair reminded her, for some reason, of her raven friend. But this man's eyes were the color of honey and hay, and at the moment they were fixed so intently on her. Rather like the raven's stares had been.

Shaking her head, the young woman took a few steps away from the man who was once a tree. "Wh-who are you?" She was scared now. Trees did not suddenly turn into people. And those people did not go kissing complete strangers. That was almost as crazy as, well, talking birds.

The man blinked at the young woman for a few moments as if she was the one who had moments before been a tree before snapping out of it. "Forgive me. I am Kass." He bowed. "The old woman is a witch who changed me into a tree two years ago. And every day for a few hours before sunset I became a raven, and so long as she possessed my ring I could not regain my human form."

"So…you-you are the raven?"

"Well, I was the raven. Yes." It was a hard thing to grasp, he supposed, a tree becoming a man. But then again she had handled a talking bird pretty well. "Look at the ring, Adela."

Having forgotten about the ring, her blue eyes dropped to the piece of jewelry in her hands. But the tarnished, missing a gem ring was gone. The one she now held in her hands made all the others she had seen pale in comparison. The band was a perfect, gleaming gold and the missing stone was a dazzling ruby with shining black onyx surrounding it.

"Birds do not talk. Trees do not turn into men. And tarnished, unattractive rings do not suddenly just become beautiful." Adela whispered softly, her tone somewhere between fear and awe.

"Perhaps. But young men and women do not get abandoned in these woods. People do not live here." Kass's voice was just as soft and gentle. "And old women do not kidnap young men for their supper."

The beautiful young woman looked back up at him. As much as reason told her the events she had witnessed just could not happen, what he said made her realize that nothing that she had been through ever happened. At least not in normal, everyday situations.

"August is still in trouble. I do not understand what has just happened nor why a tree just turned into you…or…." Wide eyed, all she could do was simply shake her head; unable to describe what just happened. "But I trusted the raven and if you really are him, then, I trust you."

Kass broke into another beaming grin and before he could stop himself or she could sidestep out of the way, he had her gathered back in his arms and was spinning her around again. And then just as suddenly put her back down, grabbed her hand, and took off running. "We have to go save your brother."

Dizzy, she followed after him, stumbling every once in a while, but a strong arm always caught her and helped return her balance every time.

* * *

It took what seemed to Adela moments before they were right back at the door to the witch's house. 

"Wait. Won't she know you're there, Kass? Didn't you say she could sense men?" He had been about to storm right through the door but stopped the instant he had felt her soft hand on his arm. How stupid he had almost been.

"It doesn't really matter. She'll see you through his eyes the moment you acknowledge his presence. Maybe she can't trance you like she can your brother and I, but that doesn't mean you'll be in any less danger. I've asked you to do a lot all ready. I can handle this part. I don't want you to get hurt." His level, intense honey colored gaze was enough to make Adela have to look away as a blush stole up her cheeks.

"You forget he is my brother. It is not about getting hurt or not, it's about saving him. I want to help. I promise I won't shatter like a porcelain doll." That was a big promise coming from a small lady with golden curls, blue eyes, and a pale pink blush staining her cheeks. She looked _exactly_ like a small porcelain doll.

There was a small smile playing on his lips. Did the man ever stop smiling? But he said no more about keeping her away. "I can go in and try to distract the old woman. You go and find a way to unlock that cage and get your brother out." He made to go inside again, but that soft hand stopped him once more.

"Wait. What about you? Won't she do something terrible again? Then we will be simply back where we started." There was worry and concern in those kind eyes and Kass was deeply touched by the gesture and if it was possible, fell that much more for the angel.

"She fooled me once, Adela. I know her tricks. I'll be all right. I promise. Just…keep a grip on that ring. I really don't want to be a tree again. You get rather stiff after a while." And this time the man was able to enter without being apprehended by the young lady.

Nothing had changed since she had been in the house last. The old woman was still rocking by the fire, but stopped once Kass put a foot inside.

"Why, young man, whatever are you doing here? Please. Come sit by the fire and tell me your trouble." The screechy old voice was still the same.

With a side glance at the raven-man, Adela peered around the door to where she had heard August's voice last time she had entered. Letting out a breath of relief seeing him still in there, looking as if in slumber, she carefully made her way over. "August. August, wake up. It's me. Adela. Where is the key at?"

He was groggily waking up as Adela kept glancing around for the key and at Kass who was in deep conversation, sitting beside with the old woman.

"Adela?" She looked back to him. "Adela. I didn't think you'd come back. You left me. But you're back now. Good. Because I didn't think you'd come back."

He was completely out of it and she was suddenly worried that maybe they hadn't arrived in time after all. What was wrong with him? "August, you have to tell me where the key is. I can not get you out if I do not have the key."

August barely kept his eyes opened. "Oh. The key? Well why didn't you say so? I know where the key is." He let out a big yawn. "She kept checking to make sure it was there. The key. The key. The key. The key."

"Please, August, where is the key?" Leaving the cage she began searching shifting vases, moving plants, searching the floor. She was getting panicky now.

"The flower pot. What took you so long, Adela? Oh, never mind. I'm going to sleep again. G'night." And he shut his eyes.

"No! August! Wake up! Which flowerpot?" Straightening up, she glanced about the small room. There were at least two-dozen flowerpots some with living plants while others were brown and molding.

Sighing, he didn't open his eyes. "The blue one."

Right. The blue one. That narrowed it down to, oh, about a dozen and a half.

With a nervous glance over to Kass she was shaken to see he was now sitting on the edge of his seat beside the woman, with a half glazed look in his eye. She was losing him now too.

Quickly she dug through flowerpot after flowerpot, checking everywhere and anywhere. Sometimes it was gross as there were worms and other creepy crawlers hidden beneath the soil, but she didn't give up. Finally, finally, finally, she found the brass key just beneath the soil of a dead plant. Rushing over to the cage she unlocked the door and moved inside.

Shoving roughly at the young man on the floor, she cast a worried glance back over at Kass. "August. August! Come on you have to wake up!"

"Mmm…just a few more moments…" Was the drowsy reply she got.

She shoved him again a few more times. "No. Now."

Very, very slowly he opened his eyes. "Why?" A yawn stole over him.

"We have to get out of here, August, come on, I think Kass still has her attention, but I'm not so sure he'll last much longer." Standing, she picked up his arm and pulled. "Please. Get up."

"No. I need a few more moments…" His eyes were shutting again.

No? No? Clearly annoyed at him for the first time in her life, she kicked him. Not a soft, little lady kick either. It was a kick meant to hurt. Another first. "August, if you do not wake up right this second and get out of here I will…I will…" What would she do? What _could_ she do?

Luckily she did not have to finish the threat as the kick had startled him awake enough to complain and eventually get up after a threat of another kicking.

She was helping him out of the cage and to the door when the old woman finally took notice that her captive was not where he was supposed to be. And a glance at Kass told Adela that he beyond giving her help.

He had promised not to get caught up in the old woman's charms again. He had _promised_. If she hadn't had to worry about getting August out of the house and figuring out how to now save Kass she would have wept in frustration.

As the old woman got up from her chair, Adela made it to the front door, shoving it open, she released August and gave him a little push. "Just go, August. Get away from here." Without a moment's pause she shut the door, cutting off whatever retort he may have come up with.

Turning she saw the old woman start towards her, but her eyes were fixed on something just passed Adela. She was blind, the young woman had forgotten.

With care Adela slowly made it along the side of the house opposite the old woman and around to Kass, slumped with closed eyes in his chair. Now if only she could get him to wake up. She shook him lightly. "Kass. Kass, I need you to wake up. I can not drag or carry you out of here. Come on, Kass. You promised me. You promised me you would not fall for her spells again. Wake up." It was a hopeless case. He didn't stir at all.

"Did you truly think you could barge into my home and steal what is rightfully mine? Go away, foolish girl. Stop trying to save worthless hearts. They'll cause you nothing but grief in the end. Trust me. You will thank me one day." Now the woman's gaze was locked on Adela.

Ignoring her, she continued to shake at the young man. "Kass. Kass, wake up. You have to wake up, Kass! You need to wake up!" She cupped his face in her hands and lightly slapped at his cheek trying to wake him. "You promised me this would not happen, Kass. You promised me. You proved me wrong about your last promise, don't prove my thinking right this time. Don't break your promise, Kass. Please. Wake up." The old woman was on the move again; inching closer and closer to the pair and all the while taunting Adela that Kass was hers now and that love was foolish.

Frightened and unsure of what to do, Adela leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kass's lips. It worked in the fairy tales papa use to read to her. Why should it not work now? Pulling back slightly, there were tears in her eyes and a tremble in her voice as she whispered: "Please, wake up, Mr. Raven."

Bony fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist and Adela yelped. "Let go of me! You can not have him! Let go!" Backing away, she tugged and pulled with all the strength she had to get free of the old woman's grip, but for an old woman she had a hard and firm latch on the young lady.

Adela continued to back away, trying to get her wrist free; she saw the flames of the fire flickering up just behind the old woman. "Let go of me!" Taking another step back her foot hit something and she fell back, her head smacking against the seat of the rocker. A bit dazed, but not unconscious she saw the old woman towering above her, her stature just a dark shadow with flames flickering behind her.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" The woman had released her, but Adela was sure that wouldn't last for long. She kicked out at the old woman again and again and then something happened that left the young woman frozen.

One of her kicks had knocked the woman off balance; she seemed to teeter backwards for a few long moments before finally falling backwards and into the fire pit that had been behind her.

The metal door was slammed shut behind her, blocking the grisly sight from view, and Adela heard the latch screech shut, but did not see who latched it. Her stunned gaze was stuck on the place she had last seen the old woman.

"Adela. Oh, Adela." And then Kass was completely obscuring her view. His face was tense with worry and his hands were cupping her face and stroking her cheek and then pulling her against him. "Oh, Adela, I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Her cheek rested against his solid chest as his strong, protecting arms wrapped around her, but her whole body was rigid and tense.

Snapping slightly out of her own trance, she pushed away from him. "August. I pushed him outside. I don't know if he is okay." Standing, he backed away giving her room and caught her when her knees gave out. She was determined to get outside and with support from Kass she made it.

August had just made it off the old woman's doorstep and over to a tree before he fell back into slumber. But now that the old witch was dead, he was released from whatever spell she had cast on him and he woke back up, a bit dazed and confused, but otherwise unharmed.

"August!" A shout from his sister brought his attention to the house again, where his sister stood with help from a strange man. Breaking from the man she practically flew to his side and embraced him in a death-hold. "Oh, August, I was so scared! I hated leaving you and then-and then when I came back all you wanted to do was sleep and-" She had been sobbing all the while, so her words made little sense as they came out to August's ears as rambling syllables.

"Adela. Adela, you're-you're hurting me." He laughed as she pulled away from him suddenly with a terrified look in her eye. "You were squeezing me so hard…oh, it's all right, Adela. I don't really remember what happened, but we're all right now. No reason to cry." He pulled her to him in a hug before pulling away again after a little while. "Now. Who is your new friend?"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

The trio made it back to the small home of Adela and August and during the short journey Kass and Adela proceeded to tell August of all that had happened, including the details of the old woman's demise.

After they had eaten supper, August had gone to take a nap and Adela went to look at her garden. So much had happened and she needed to think.

Standing beside the scarecrow she remember the look on the old woman's face as she teetered backward. Remembered the fear and horror. She could still hear the wailing as the flames licked at her skin and the metal door slammed shut, sealing her fate. The vision would never leave her and it was not something she wanted to think about for the rest of her life.

"If it wasn't for you," the deep baritone voice startled the young woman, but she never glanced back, "we would all be done for. You saved us all, Adela. You saved me twice. I will never be able to repay you for what you have done. No treasure would ever be enough. No piece of land large enough." He stopped just behind her.

Adela was silent and stone still. Tears were welling up in her blue eyes again envisioning the old woman falling into the fireplace.

Sensing something was wrong and knowing exactly what it was, he closed the gap between them and wrapped his protective arms around her. "She was a witch. She would have just kept on killing."

Turning in his arms, she pressed her face against the rough fabric of his shirt covering his chest. "But I killed her, Kass. I keep seeing her face in my mind as she realized she was going to fall. I keep seeing the flames starting to eat at her. I hear her screams. I killed her." Her voice trembled and tears spilled from her eyes.

His hands rubbed up between her shoulder blades and down the length of her back. "But you saved your brother and I." There was a pained tone laced in his words. She would never have had those dreadful scenes playing out in her mind ifit hadn't been for him. If only he could have kept his promise and not gotten lost in the spell. He had failed her. And now she was paying the price. "Nothing I can say or do will take away those visions, Adela, but you have to realize she was an evil, evil woman who would have burned your brother and I without a second thought. The right thing to do is often the hardest. I am sorry about what you saw, Adela, truly I am and if I could take it away I would in an instant…but I can't."

They simply stayed like that for a long while. Saying nothing as Kass held onto her, she was shaking like a leaf with sobs. After a while he started to hear small squeaks, he passed them off as hiccups, but as they persisted he started to frown. Those weren't hiccups, but she couldn't be….

"You're laughing!" He exclaimed in surprise as he pulled back from her and she finally released her, up until then, silent laughter.

"Oh, I-I am sorry, b-but…" She started to calm down a bit, but her eyes were still bright and there was a wide grin on her lips. "I was just thinking of all those village girls who dreamed of adventure and hated me because I was too beautiful and just thinking that I got what they wanted. I got their adventure." She broke off in laughter again before calming down and seeing his shocked look. "Oh, Kass, don't look at me like that. They were so terrible towards me. Worse then my stepmother sometimes. I never wanted an adventure; I did not mind all the little tasks to becoming a lady like all the rest. But it turns out I got what they wanted and they're stuck with what I had never minded to be in the first place."

"You, my angel, are one horrible person." But there was a bemused grin on his lips betraying his real thoughts. All Adela could do was blush at the angel nickname.

Something gleamed out of the corner of her eye and she noticed the ring still on her finger. "Your ring. Here." Slipping it off her finger she placed it in his hand.

"Thank you. You kept it safe for me." They smiled at each other for a few moments in silence before Kass looked away. "I-I think I know the way home now. Well, to my home at least."

Her eyes lighted up and she beamed brighter at him. "You-you do?" Laughing she grabbed onto his hand and ran off in the direction to where August was napping. "Come on. We have to tell August!"

August was about as excited as his sister and right the next day Kass was leading them back again to the witch's house then passed it. They walked until nightfall before they finally stopped to get a good night's sleep. In the morning just after noon Kass was ahead of August and Adela and they heard him give a shout.

Assuming he was hurt they ran to where he was only to have their breath taken away. They were standing on top of a lush green hill outside of the woods and looking down at a small town. But what had made them gasp was just beyond that was a giant stone castle.

"There's something I have to tell you before we go any farther. I'm a prince." He paused, but there were no gasps or really any shocked looks. "That's why the witch wasn't going to kill me. I was special, so she turned me into a tree and raven." He paused again. Still nothing. "I live in the castle and I will do anything and everything in my power to find your little town and return you to your Father." Stopping he simply waited for something…anything.

"Kass. You were a bird, then a tree, and then a man. Did you really think being a prince would come as a shock to us? You've kind of shocked us out." August looked rather amused by this turn of events while his sister was a little more surprised.

"August." She gave him on her chastising looks before looking back at the prince. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, Kass?"

"It wasn't important at the time."

"And you think it is now? It's actually kind of a let down after the talking bird, then a tree. A prince isn't so interesting any more." August asked with a smirk on his lips.

"August!" Adela shot him another look. "Well, it's a surprise to me. And it's sweet of you to offer to find our Father."

"But not really that surprising considering you _do_ owe her and all." Her brother concluded.

Adela fixed a glare on her brother and seemed ready to throw her first punch when she heard Kass's deep laughter.

"Does that mean you'll come to my castle then?" There was hope in his voice mingled with uncertainty.

"Do we have much of a choice?" Adela lunged, but rather than tackling her sarcastic brother she did the torture she was the best at. Not hitting or kicking, but tickling. Ladylike tickling.

"You need to learn some manners. You are quite rude." Her small fingers dug into his most ticklish spots as he squirmed and unsuccessfully tried to get away. After she was satisfied she had taught August a lesson she pulled away and turned to Kass who had been laughing all the while. "Yes, Kass, we would love to visit your castle."

"Then let's go." Kass grabbed her hand, she in turn grabbed August's and they took off down the hills and to the castle.

* * *

They entered the castle through the kitchen, Adela and August timidly following behind Kass. 

"Who are these rascals in my kitchen?" As the three had been winding through the hot, bustling kitchen a rather short, plump woman who was about Adela's father's age stepped into their path.

"Gretel! It's me. Kass." Suddenly the woman's eyes widened.

"Kass? Is that really you! Oh, Your Highness! We've all been so worried about you! You've been missing for, well, two years! Where have you been? Are you all right? Good Lord! I can't believe it's you! Your mother and father will be so relieved!" The woman pulled him into a fierce hug, tears stinging at her eyes, that's when she noticed the two behind him. "And who are these rug rats?"

"It's a long story that I don't feel like getting into right now. These are my friends." He turned. "August and Adela. Without them I'd still be lost." With a smile he turned back towards the woman. "We need some baths and rest right now. Would you mind if we sent a servant down with requests for food when we're done?"

"Not at all. I'm just so glad you're back, Kass." She hugged him again then released him.

They made it out of the kitchens and he was leading them down a hallway to the baths when the prince stopped cold in his tracks. Confused, Adela and August looked from him then down the corridor to see a man coming towards them. He was dressed simply yet he stood tall and straight.

"Father." Kass's voice was soft, but the man heard it.

"Kass?" The man echoed and soon they were swiftly walking towards each other then embracing. "Oh, Kass, we've been so worried about you! What happened! Oh, you're so dirty."

"Father, I've had such an adventure. But first I have to introduce you to some people." Pulling away from his Father's embrace he led the man over to August and Adela. "This is August." The man extended his hand to the young lad and shook his hand.

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

Adela blushed as the King's eyes fell upon her. "This is Adela. She rescued me, Father, well, us, August and I. Without her I would still be lost." Kass looked at Adela with such an intense gaze that she blushed even deeper and had to look away.

"Kass?" A soft voice of a woman's came just behind Adela. Turning she saw a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and Kass's honey colored eyes staring in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me our son had returned?" There were tears running down the woman's cheeks as she rushed over and gathered Kass in her arms.

"I only just found out, my love." The little group stood there for quite a while. "I want to hear all about your adventure, Kass."

"I know, father, but first we need baths and clean clothes and rest. Then we'll tell you everything. Mother, can you get Adela settled?" Kass looked at the queen who nodded. Moving to the young woman, the elder wrapped her arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"Of course, don't worry I'll take good care of you, sweetheart. I should have some gowns that will fit until the seamstress can make some of your own." She led Adela off down the hallway and the young woman gave a backward glance to Kass and August, but she knew she was in good hands with Kass's mother.

* * *

The bath seemed to take hours. Adela thought she learned a good scrubbing from the Alligator Lady, but she was wrong. The serving women scrubbed until her skin was pink. A year's worth of dirt and cool stream water was washed away with soft bristle brushes and fragrant soap. 

Afterwards the women dress her in a frilly, soft nightgown before taking her to a bedroom that was almost as big as her papa's entire cottage! Adela fell asleep on a bed with covers that felt as soft as a foal's velvet muzzle and was as big as the entire shelter they had built in the woods. She felt like a tiny doll in a giant's world.

When she awoke she was surprised to discover it was already the next morning and that she was in a soft bed. Her memories were slow to return.

Her feet had just touched the marble floor when a servant came bustling in.

"Oh, my lady, you're awake. Gracious, you gave me a start. 'Course those boys are up and starting breakfast all ready," she was an older woman with hair swept in a bun and a kind face. At the moment she was shoving open curtains. "But we women need our beauty rest. If it had been me sleeping in those trees or on a dirt floor for a year or two, gracious, I'd be in slumber 'til supper!" Adela just stared at the woman who now had opened a trunk and was pulling out beautiful dresses. "It's going to be warm out today, my lady, might I suggest either this pink or yellow gown? They're made out of light fabric."

Adela was transfixed on the beauty of the dresses. She had never seen the light colors or stitching so fine. Running a hand over one of the gowns, she lightly and carefully touched the lace on it. Lace was rare in her town. It was tricky to make and no one had the patience to make it. "I have never seen gowns so beautiful." The old woman just smiled knowingly and said nothing more as her charge continued to marvel at the gowns. "May I wear the pink one?" She asked shyly.

The servant smiled still. "As you wish, my lady. The pink will look lovely on you."

* * *

"I still can not believe that shy, delicate young woman rescued you. Why she looked fit to faint when I told her we should go for a ride on the horses when she gets rested." The queen was quite stunned over the idea as she ate her fruit. 

"August and her have been through quite an ordeal, mother, but I can assure you she is not a doll. She is not as fragile as she may seem to be." Kass glanced to his left and a brow rose bemusedly as he witnessed August continue to try every piece of food that was being served and the countless expressions and head movements was enough to entertain for a good while.

Glancing up at the doorway he noticed Adela enter, but his eyes slid over to his father ready to ask a question then suddenly snapped back to the doorway. Adela was entering. The question long forgotten now, he stood up and moved over to her. He had always believed she was beautiful, but the pale pink gown brought out the golden tint of her hair and blue eyes. Not to mention it went with that rose pink blush on her cheeks. "Adela," there was a surprised note in his voice, "you look wonderful this morning. Come, have breakfast with us." He offered his arm to her, which she took with a deepening blush, and then sat in the chair he pulled back for her, right across the table from his own seat.

The queen and king exchanged glances before the king turned to her. "Kass has told us about your journey and how you rescued him. We owe to you our deepest gratitude for saving and returning our son to us. He also told us of your wish to return home and I sent our best knights out this morning to search for your little village and cottage. I must tell you though, my dear, your village is on none of our maps and I feel finding your home is so little a repayment to the large debt we owe you. Is there not something else you might like? Perhaps a large room full of jewels and gold? Or would you like a piece of land, a title, and three-dozen of the best horses? Anything, my dear, you will have it in a heartbeat." Everyone looked at her expectantly.

Feeling rather like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, Adela shifted uncomfortably. Her starved stomach suddenly decided it didn't need the food that had been placed before her after all. What could she say? She did not want anything. She did not need anything either.

Kass sensed the tension Adela was having and quickly intervened. "I think she needs time to think, father. She has been sleeping on a dirt floor for a year, I'm sure her mind is still on that bed she has just slept in." It was meant as a joke that Adela was grateful for, although he didn't know how close to the truth he had come. The bed had been huge! "I have an idea, how about after breakfast I show you the gardens, Adela? Your gardens in the woods were nothing compared to the ones here. You'll love them. How about it? And you, August, will you join us?"

"Ah, if you don't mind I'd rather like to explore the kitchens and figure out the mysteries behind these foods. Maybe another time." August said all this while staring at a particular fruit coated in a layer of puffy pastry.

"Are there vegetable gardens too?" Adela spoke softly and a blush stole up her cheeks again afterward.

"But of course!" And that launched the prince into a lengthy discussion describing the gardens in great detail.

* * *

True to his word the prince showed Adela every square inch of the gardens. They were in the flower garden and Adela was holding onto his arm, listening intently as he described the various plants when a group of young men shouted to Kass. 

The group came down the path and after Kass and the four young men traded hugs and long due hellos before he stepped back to Adela's side and introduced her to his friends.

"Well isn't she just the most beautiful flower here in the garden? Kass, would you mind if I escorted the rose further up the path? My father's fountain is just over there and I would like to tell her about it." The man who spoke was handsome. Of course they were all handsome. He had dark hair like Kass and a kind face with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Of course. Well, you better make sure it's all right with her. Just don't brag too much, it really isn't flattering for you." Kass grinned and patted Adela's hand reassuringly as she cast him a worried look, but she floated right over to his friend and placed her hand on his arm.

They led her away and Kass made a move to follow when another one of his friend's placed a hand on his arm. Turning he was met by a pair of emerald eyes, this man had been his best friend since Kass was little. The young man had freckles about his nose and under his eyes and as he ran a hand through his fiery red hair he messed up the locks even more. "Kass, you trust me right?"

With a frown Kass nodded. "I always have."

The young man threw a glance down the path to where he witnessed Adela giggling at something their friends had said. "Don't marry her."

"What are you talking about!" Stunned the prince just stared at his friend.

"Don't play innocent, I know you better than that. I see the way you look at her, the touches you give her and I bet you don't even notice them. You're in love with her and don't deny it." His gaze returned to his friend with a disapproving scowl on his lips.

"Fine. Then let's pretend that maybe I do have feelings for her, why shouldn't I marry her?" Kass didn't like the direction this conversation was taking any more than he liked seeing his friends making Adela giggle and handing her flowers. He wanted to get back over to her.

"Think about, Kass. She's a sweet lady; anyone can see that, do you really think she would be able to handle the criticisms she may get? You may be the king-to-be, but your position isn't without its downfalls. I know because I watched you struggle. You've been through it; do you truly think she would be able to handle it? The rumors, the scandal, and the way every noble woman here try to sabotage one another? She'll be in the spotlight, Kass. Everyone's eyes will constantly be on her, do you think she can handle that pressure. Do you think it's fair of you to ask that? What about the loneliness, Kass? You'll constantly be busy, traveling, paperwork, and wars are inevitable. She does not strike me as the type of woman who should be left alone for long. She's too precious for that. You may deserve her, Kass, but does she deserve _you_?" His friend then left to go rejoin his other friends, leaving Kass simply standing there, in shock, and thinking over what his friend had said. Was it fair to ask her to share a life with him that wasn't like a calm life in a cottage in the wood?

* * *

For weeks after that the prince avoided Adela and when he did run into her he shared only a few words with her before taking off. He was trying to fall _out of love_ with her, but it was proving difficult. He watched her from a balcony take evening walks with his friends almost everyday and no matter what he did he still felt jealousy at every touch they gave her and every bat of an eyelash she gave them. They were good men, though. They deserved her. She deserved them. 

It was one of those particular evenings that August finally found the vanishing prince. Kass leaned against the stone railing of the balcony, looking down where Adela was sitting on a bench with his friends grouped around her laughing and talking. She wore a beautiful pale blue dress and her golden curls were swept up with only a few strays hanging down to brush against her pale neck. She had a snow-white fan that she was now using to chase off the heat of the evening.

"So this is where our prince escapes to every evening. And here I was thinking he was on some daring adventure battling singing chickens and changing into a flying rabbit." Kass didn't even turn as August walked up behind and moved to stand next to his friend and look down at the scene below them. "You're quite the odd one, aren't you? You've avoided her ever since the day after we got here and yet you sit up here and watch her? I had thought you were a decent man, now I'm starting to wonder." Kass shot him a look that clearly said the prince wasn't in the mood for jokes, but no one ever really could control August. "What I don't understand is she cares for you just as much as you do for her and yet you aren't courting her instead you let," he waved his hand at the scene below them. "The question I have is: why?"

Kass was silent for a long while before he glanced at his friend again. "I'm a prince, August. What would she want with me? My life is dull with wars and travel not to mention full of eyes, parties, and malicious people. My life is cruel. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves someone who can shower her with love and attention, but keep her away from the cruelties of life and society. I can't do that. My position won't let me." He nodded towards the men. "They can protect her in places where I can't. They deserve her. Not me."

"Perhaps. But does she deserve them? Just because they solve the dangers in your position doesn't mean they don't have their own. Answer this, Kass, truthfully, once she gets white in her hair and adds a little weight…will they be so quick to return to her in the evenings? Once she bears for them a son and receives a few age marks on her beautiful face…will they continue to protect her from society and scandal? Or will they go and create a scandal for her to get hurt by? I've watched them, Kass, I'm not so sure they deserve her or her, them. But I do know she's waiting for you, prince. And I do know she deserves you. You said it yourself, Kass, she isn't a fragile doll, give her a chance to decide for herself whether or not she can handle your life."

Kass was silent for a few moments before glancing once more at the man next to him; his eyes betrayed the uncertainty and fear he felt. "Do I deserve her, my friend?"

There was a smirked that appeared on August's lips. "To me, no one deserves my sister. But I think you're the closest thing to what does deserve her. You're a good man, Kass, it doesn't take a fool to see that."

The prince fell into silence, staring back down at the young woman and his friends below him. Eventually she looked up and her blue eyes locked with Kass's own honey colored ones. There was a question in her eyes and confusion, but she looked back at the man across from her, he had fiery red hair and freckles and he had just made a joke.

"What did the witch capture you with? I mean, her house appeared to be made of all the sweets and pastry I love to bake…but what about you? How did she entangle you?" August brought the prince back from his thoughts.

"You're going to laugh." Kass warned.

"When don't I?" His friend shot back.

"The first time it was birds. I had been lost for days in the woods and all I could think of was my mother's bird menagerie and it reminded me of home. That's why she choose the raven form. The second time it was Adela." He paused a moment and August's gaze slid to him. "I kept seeing us living our lives together. Just little scenes from the big picture. It started with her in a wedding dress looking like an angel as always, and then we were chasing a small girl and boy with curly, blonde mops of hair through a field. Every evening we watched the sunset and every morning we would work in her garden with a silly scarecrow guarding it. I remember a scene towards the end when we were sitting in a flower garden telling our grandchildren the story of an evil stepmother, a wicked witch, and a young man, woman, and raven whom would up living happily ever after. Everything was so peaceful and our life seemed so perfect."

August was silent as he studied his friend. He loved her. August knew the prince did without a doubt. "You can still have that you know. She's waiting for you. And I don't think there will ever be any one better for her."

Kass smiled, but there was sadness in it. "Thanks, friend, I will think about what was said."

* * *

August was obsessed, completely, totally, and hopelessly obsessed with a flirty servant girl. She was beautiful and served the knights, she even seemed to fancy one of them. Now, August had never been fat, but compared to that man, with zero body fat, August felt rather plump. Every time he tried to impress her with his cooking he wound up making a complete and utter fool of himself. 

It was after once such day were August had tried to impress the young serving woman and had succeeded in only covering himself in flour, feeling even more foolish, he cleaned himself up and laid down for a night's sleep. He was looking forward to having dreams of _not_ making a fool of himself when impressing the serving woman.

He had been asleep all of ten minutes and was cozily dreaming of taking the young woman on a midnight stroll through the gardens when something heavy dropped onto his mattress and shook his awake.

"August! August, wake up! I have an idea!"

Groggily August opened his eyes completely bewildered. Who was waking him up? "Kass?"

"I have an idea, August! You have to help me!" There was a familiar spark back in Kass's eye as he excitedly went into detail about his plan.

"You woke me up for that? Go to sleep, Kass." August turned over and Kass's face fell.

"Y-You won't help me?"

"We're friends aren't we? Of course I'll help you, but unlike you I work in the kitchens, I need sleep."

* * *

"Adela, I want to take you somewhere today." Kass was actually at breakfast that morning and Adela couldn't believe he was talking to her. 

"Me? Where?" Adela placed her fork back down. It had been days since she had last spoken to Kass and since they had returned he had only once took her along somewhere. And that was to the gardens.

"It's a surprise, but it will be a long ride, so wear something comfortable." The prince quickly ate his breakfast then excused himself after making sure to tell Adela where to meet him when she was done getting ready.

* * *

The carriage ride was uneventful for the most part. Kass sat on one side while Adela was the other. They spoke of the past few weeks' events but it wasn't until the carriage stopped that things became interesting. 

"Adela, do you trust me?"

She gave him a quizzical look, but nodded all the same. "Of course, Kass."

He took a blindfold from his pocket and sat beside her. "I'm going to tie a blindfold over your eyes. I don't want you to guess the surprise before we are even there."

Confused, but trusting the prince she nodded and allowed him to put the blindfold over her eyes. The carriage started to move again, but Kass did not move from beside her. There rest of the ride was full of Adela's guesses as to where they were going. All of which were wrong.

"You are taking me to a dragon's lair, are you not? So that it can steal me away and you won't have to deal with me any more? Am I wrong?" She was clearly teasing.

Kass laughed and answered with what he answered to every one of her guesses. "Perhaps."

"You are horrible."

"Perhaps. But we are here." The carriage stopped and Kass got out. "I'll lift you down, Adela." After he set her down outside the carriage, he surveyed where they were at and stepped behind her. There was a smile on his lips as he untied the blindfold then pulled it away. "Surprise."

Adela opened her eyes and stared at the scene before her. It made her eyes well up with tears and she spun around and flung her arms around the prince, burying her face into his chest. "Oh, Kass…thank you." She then turned back to look at the cottage she had lived in all her life.

He smiled. "It's yours now, Adela. It seems your father and his wife left and never returned. But we'll keep looking for him."

There was a smile as she glanced back at him then started up the path and to the front door. Kass opened the door with the key and she walked in.

The place was covered in a layer of dust and on the mantle, toppled over was the framed painting of Adela's mother. Tears now trailed down Adela's eyes as she walked through her old home, nothing was falling apart, but everything had dust covering it. Finally she went out back and looked at the forest and out to a field where her family had laid to rest a woman so long ago.

Without a word Adela started walking off to the grave, trampling through the high grasses uncaring if the white, lace dress would get stains. It took what seemed to be a lifetime before she was back at the grave of her mother.

Stopping before the head stone she ran a finger over the dark, engravings on the granite. Kneeling down she began to pull away weeds that were threatening to over take the stone.

Kass stopped a little ways away simply watching as Adela knelt amongst the tall grasses. He could only imagine what it must have been like to lose a mother and then be abandoned in the woods. Kass vowed to find her father and bring back together what little family she had left. Adela didn't deserve the life she had received; she deserved so much more in his eyes.

He walked over to her and she stood back up. Noticing the tears in her eyes he quickly wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and she leaned back against him.

"I'm home." She spoke softly and suddenly turned in his arms. Her watery eyes were so big and happy that it startled him. "Thank you, Kass…you don't know how much this means to me…"

"I think I do…" He smiled. "Come on, there's something else I want to show you." Taking her hand, he led her back across the field and towards the cabin. Close to the woods a beautiful garden grew with flowers of every kind.

"Oh, Kass…it's," she stepped onto a dirt path and walked into the middle of the garden of blossoms. "It is beautiful…" There was a dazzling smile on her lips as she slowly turned around to admire the flowers before her eyes fell on him.

As she had been admiring the flora Kass had gone down on one knee behind her and when she turned around and laid eyes on him, he took her left hand. There was a goofy grin on his lips. "Adela, my angel, will you marry me?" It wasn't long, it wasn't eloquent, but that's why he had constructed a garden.

The surprise finally registered on her face as the shock wore off from seeing him on bended knee. "But-But you're a prince!"

The grin didn't flicker. "Boy, man, prince, bird, tree…I'm a lot of things, Adela…but does it really matter what one is when one is in love?"

She was still uncomprehending the situation. He hadn't spoke to her for so long! Was he really in love with her?

"But I'm no one. I'm no princess…" Didn't station matter? Didn't he want a princess who knew what she was doing? She was no one. Another soul in another village.

"No, you are right, you are not a princess, but I never wanted one. I wanted an angel. Adela, you are a brave heroine who saved her brother and a foolish prince…you're a beautiful angel with a shy voice and a charming heart…but most of all…you are Adela. You're not trying to be someone your not, you're comfortable being yourself…and you are someone I want to spend eternity with." Kissing her hand, he released her for a moment to pull off the ring she had rescued for him not so long ago. Taking back her hand he slipped it on her ring finger. "You protected this ring for me, there's no one else I'd trust to have it…it's all I have, Adela…will you wear it and stay by my side?"

"Oh, Kass…" Sky blue eyes met his own as a smile formed on her lips. "Yes. I do! I will! I want to be your bride and wife!"

With a shout of joy he stood and quickly gathered her in his arms, spinning her around and placing kisses all over her face. She was laughing with happiness and was a bit dizzy when he set her back down, but it was the passionate kiss they shared that really sent her mind reeling.

A clapping sound brought the two-dazed lover's back to reality. Adela turned toward the noise and was shocked to see her father standing there with a smile and August right beside him with a foolish, knowing grin on his lips.

"Papa!" Ripping free of Kass's light hold she ran and crashed into her father's open arms. The man simply grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I've missed you so much, Adela…it's been so long." There were tears threatening to spill from his eyes and some were all ready coursing down his daughter's cheeks.

Kass strolled over and stood beside August. "Well, friend, I can not thank you enough for helping me."

"Sure you can. I lost too much sleep over this, the least you can do is…take good care of my sister."

Kass glanced at August and nodded. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Epilogue **

As it turned out the Alligator Lady and her son left not long after Adela and August disappeared. The man did everything possible searching for all his children and wife, but had little luck until August and the prince came knocking on his door in the village where he had become a blacksmith.

With the help of Kass's position he eventually found his son at an orphanage. His wife had passed away not long after she had ran away. The man took his son and went back to living in his cottage, but visited the castle and his daughter often.

Upon one of those visits he met the head kitchen woman. Gretel was instantly taken to the man who had had so many troubles and he was quite taken with her pastries and sweet disposition. It was not a surprise to anyone when they announced their marriage.

August and Adela were happy to welcome her into their family and all too soon started calling her mother. Kass wasn't as thrilled, but after seeing how happy Gretel and the man were he consented to let her go and live in the cottage and help take care of the little boy whom she adored.

They eventually also had their own child, a bouncy little girl that proved to be a handful, but everyday brought a smile to their parents faces. They lived in comfort with the money Kass had given as a wedding gift and that which was given as a large payment for Gretel's services during his lifetime.

August also made a rather nice life for himself. First he traveled back to the little house in the wood and collected the rings that had been forgotten and sold them off. With the money he set up his own bakery in a small village not far from the cottage he had grown up in.

On his last day in the castle before leaving to open his bakery a particular serving girl with red, puffy, teary eyes clung to him as she hugged him good-bye. As it turns out the knight she always flirted with and chatted to was her brother-in-law and she had only done it to make the handsome, silly young man jealous.

August, being the gentleman, offered her his kerchief and swept her off her feet right there and took her with him. He proclaimed she would no longer ever work as a serving girl and she would no longer flirt with any man to make him jealous, for he would have the other man's head on a platter.

They were soon married and she helped him in the bakery as much as she could, but August always wound up making a fool of himself and making mistakes as he was too distracted by her. Fortunately his mistakes only made his food better and soon enough he had a very successful shop.

Eventually came the day when she could no longer help him in the bakery and delivered the first of five children into their growing family. Living so close to August's father, they visited him very often.

And then there was Kass and Adela. Kass and Adela were married months later after the proposal in the cottage's garden amongst blossoming flowers and delicate butterflies. And Adela's kind heart and sweetness protected her from the harsh criticisms of the noble world and Kass's protectiveness of her kept those that hated her from speaking out.

Adela gave the cottage back to her father and moved into the castle to live with Kass. It was trying at times for her as she learned of all the problems in the world, but the gardens were always a place of relief. Kass even surprised her one evening by placing a scarecrow in the middle of them.

She learned the ways and privileges of becoming the future queen and when the time came she was ready.

Two years after they had wed, Kass's father suddenly died. Stormy seas were ahead for the couple and it seemed as if their love hadn't been strong enough after all. Being a king was hard for Kass and Adela seemed to get the brunt of all his unhappiness. But they pulled through and their love was stronger then ever when a bubbly Adela interrupted a particular serious meeting with the king of a greedy bordering kingdom with gleeful giggles and a glowing face, she had practically burst into the room and skipped over to her husband and delivered the news that she was with child. Meeting forgotten all Kass could do was laugh and gather her in his arms. The king seeing the happiness of the young couple grinned and signed a treaty of peace and decided to try to get land from his other border.

The queen lived to see three of her grandchildren enter the world before she too passed on.

Kass relived all the images he had seen in his mind with the old witch and ever so much more. Adela was more than just a wife to him for all his life.

They had twelve children and they all had children of their own.

* * *

"Grandma?" A little girl with familiar golden curls stepped up to a weathered looking woman with white hair and blue eyes. She sat in a rocking hair and was ready for a nap after recounting a tale with an evil stepmother, a prince, a raven, and a young man and woman. 

"Yes?"

"Did they live happily ever after?" The little girl's expression clearly told the woman this was the most important question in the entire world.

"Whom, darling?"

"The prince and the woman."

A wrinkled man who was hunched but didn't need the support of a cane walked into the room. "Of course they did. They lived very happily ever after." He walked over to the old woman and the young girl. His honey eyes twinkled with a secret.

"Good." Giving a hug and kiss to both of her grandparents she then turned and skipped back out of the room.

"You lied." The old woman glanced up at her husband.

"How so?" With a raised brow he looked down at her.

"You said they lived very happily ever after…there's still time to make that ever after stop…I saw the way that Ms. Gretchen looked at you yesterday. She still has some color in her hair. You probably want to leave me for a younger woman." She pouted up at him, but was clearly teasing.

The man laughed. "You're an angel, Adela, age hasn't changed that. I still haven't seen a more beautiful woman." Bending he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Truly? You still think I'm beautiful?"

"Have I lied to you yet?"

"No, I suppose not." She stood, slowly, and with help from her husband. "Good. I was afraid you would ruin our fairy tale."

"I wanted to go sit in the garden for a little while…are you tired?"

"Not any more."

They slowly made their way into the gardens and sat on a stone bench and simply sat in silence looking out over the many blooming flowers, protected by a scarecrow with a raven on its shoulder nipping at its arm.

The man held onto the woman's hand with a ring on her finger. It had a ruby in it surrounded by onyx.

"I love you, Kass…" Adela laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"And I love you, Adela…" He placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

And they truly did live happily ever after.

* * *

_((Well I hope you all enjoyed reading it Thank you to everyone whose commented I really appreciate it:) And thanks especially to InChrist-Billios for pointing out the corrections. ))_


End file.
